


Good Friend Of Mine

by deadcandance



Series: Witcher Modern!AU [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcandance/pseuds/deadcandance
Summary: "Don't look at me like that!" she said innocently, holding a lock of ashen hair between her fingers. "You like dad and he likes you, so why not? And what better day to propose than Valentine's?"
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Modern!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637110
Comments: 38
Kudos: 499





	Good Friend Of Mine

"Are you and dad going to do anything on Valentine's Day?"

Julian looked up from the bowl of cake batter in front of him to meet Ciri's big, curious eyes staring at him, a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Don't think so …" he answered honestly, shrugging as he kept stirring. “It’s not like we’re teens anymore.”

Truth be told, Geralt wasn't really the romantic type. Never had been. As much as Julian would have loved to shower him in gift, pamper him all day long and eventually go together to a fancy restaurant, he knew he would probably only end up making Geralt uncomfortable. And that was the last thing he wanted. He would have been happy even with a simple movie night at home cuddled up against him.

"Well, you have to do something!" Ciri continued, dipping a finger in the batter before Julian could stop her. When he gave her a rather non-threatening stern look, she simply flashed him a huge smile. "Like … asking him to  _ marry _ you …"

Julian nearly dropped the bowl due to the shock and he must have had also the most ridiculous expression on his face, because Cirilla erupted in a loud laugh.

"Don't look at me like that!" she said innocently, holding a lock of ashen hair between her fingers. "You like dad and he likes you, so why not? And what better day to propose than Valentine's?"

Julian carefully poured the batter into the cake pan. "It's not that easy. Marriage … is a serious thing," he replied, feeling kind of awkward about having this kind of talk with a kid.

"I know!" she replied, sounding a bit offended. " _ Until death parts us _ , right?"

" _ Until death do us part _ ."

"Whatever."

Julian shook his head as he put the cake pan in the oven and set the right temperature. When he turned around, he found Ciri still looking at him with a questioning look.

"What?"

"Are you gonna do it or not?"

"Ciri …"

Their very embarrassing talk was suddenly interrupted by the sound of keys and the front door being opened. Julian had never felt more relieved in his life.

Fast as the wind, Ciri jumped off the table and ran towards the door.

"Dad!!" she screamed, most likely throwing herself in Geralt's arms like she always did when he came back from work.

Indeed, when Julian made his way to the living room, he found the kid with her arms wrapped around her father's neck.

Julian smiled, feeling his heart full. He'd been nervous about meeting Geralt's daughter back when they had just started dating, but he immediately got along great with Ciri. As time passed, he grew to love her as if she were his own. 

"Hi, love," he said, approaching them. 

Geralt dipped his head just enough to place a kiss on his lips. "Hey."

"Not in front of me!" Ciri promptly commented.

Geralt laughed as he put her down.

"Did you put out any big fires today?" she asked, eyes shining with curiosity and adoration.

"Afraid not," Geralt replied, messing with her hair with a small smile on his lips. "But I helped an old lady retrieve her cat who’d gotten stuck on a tree."

Julian kissed Geralt's cheek. "My fearless hero."

"Hey, don't make fun of me."

Julian laughed, but deep down he wished every single day would be like that for Geralt. Rescuing cats was way safer than dealing with fires. He remembered well how he felt when Geralt would not come back for days while he and Ciri watched nothing but the news for some updates on the situation. When he would hear him on the phone, tired, but still determined to do his job and then welcoming him home, the smell of smoke still lingering on his skin no matter how much time he spent cleaning himself.

He was dragged back to reality by Geralt poking his arm. 

"What's this smell?" he asked, tilting his head in that cute way that made him look like a confused puppy.

"Oh, Ciri and I made cake. Well  _ I _ made cake. Ciri mostly just kept trying to eat the batter."

"That's not true!" Ciri whined.

Geralt laughed.

"Well, Ciri, homework's waiting," Julian said. "You promised me you would do it once the cake was in the oven."

"You're only sending me away because you want to smooch," she protested.

"Come on, off you go!"

Ciri huffed, gave them an annoyed look and left for her room. As soon as Julian heard it close, he put his arms around Geralt's waist.

"Hmm, guess she wasn't wrong after all," he said, voice low, one of his hands reaching for Julian's backside. He bit his lower lip in response.

"Maybe so," he replied, just as low, while he pulled Geralt's shirt from his pants so he could sneak his hands beneath it and touch his skin.

"How was your day?" Geralt asked him, but began leaving kisses on his neck.

"Good. Just got better."

He heard him chuckle against his skin and it sent a shiver down his spine. "How was yours?" he managed to ask, breathless.

"Just got better," Geralt repeated.

He gently guided him until the back of his legs hit the couch behind him, then gently pushed him so he would sit. He took a moment to admire him and, God, he was so handsome.

"It always surprises me how hot you are in your uniform," Julian said, smirking as he straddled him.

Geralt's hands were on his ass again, big enough that he could almost fit his cheeks in each one. When he squeezed, Jaskier let out a small moan, immediately swallowed by a hungry kiss.

When they parted, Geralt put a finger on his lips. "Quiet."

Julian blushed, feeling his skin tingle at his partner's slightly commanding tone. But Geralt offered him a shit-eating grin, clearly meaning he wasn't sorry.

Just when he was about to go in for another kiss, he heard the timer go off. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Cake's ready," Geralt said, when he made no effort to move from his very pleasant spot on his lover’s lap. He gave him a few quick kisses on the lips before standing up and reaching the kitchen.

He turned off the oven, put on his oven mitts and took out the cake pan. The cake smelled so good and he was sure it would look as great once he was done decorating it.

He suddenly felt two large hands on his hips.

"Looks good," Geralt commented.

"Will you have a piece?"

"Just one. This body comes with great sacrifice, you know."

Julian laughed, playfully hitting him with one of his oven mitts.

"Don't worry, I can help you burn the calories."

"I'm sure of that."

Julian put the cake on the table for it to cool before he got to work on the decorations.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Geralt said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "So you can decorate your cake with no distractions."

As Geralt walked away, Julian slapped his ass and heard him laugh as he reached the bathroom.

* * *

He knocked softly on the door, waiting patiently for an answer. From inside the room he heard Ciri's voice.

"Come in!"

Geralt opened the door, leaning against the frame as he looked at her.

"Need help with your homework?" he asked.

"Nope. Almost done."

He nodded. He really had no doubt she could manage to do her school work alone. Ciri was an extremely brilliant kid and even though it made him proud, sometimes it also made him feel a tiny bit useless.

"I'll leave you to it, then. Come in the kitchen when you're done. Julian's finished decorating the cake and wants you to have the first piece."

He was about to walk out her room when she called for him.

"Dad, wait."

He walked up to her and knelt beside the chair she was sitting on.

"Something wrong?"

"No," she replied quickly. "It's just …"

She played with the cap of her pen a bit and Geralt waited for her to talk. No sense in pressuring her: Ciri always told him everything eventually.

"I was wondering … Julian's been with us for a while now and … he's really nice … I like him. Is … is he going to stay with us  _ forever _ ?"

If he had to be honest, he was taken aback by her question. When he'd adopted her, it had been just the two of them until he'd met Julian. Sure, Ciri knew and spent time with some of his closest friends as well, but this was different. Julian lived with them, he picked up Ciri from school, did her hair, played with her, took care of her when she was sick and Geralt was busy with work. He was family.

"I can't know for sure, Ciri" he said, not feeling the need to lie to her. She was a kid, but not stupid. "I can't see the future."

Ciri seemed to think about that for a bit then put the pen down and turned in her chair so she was facing him.

"Okay, but …" she hesitated briefly. "Would  _ you _ like him to stay forever?"

Geralt looked away, a bit embarrassed. He had never been too great at talking about his feelings.

"Yeah … I'd like that."

The girl nodded, seeming satisfied with the reply she'd gotten. 

"Then I'll tell you a secret."

"What is it?"

Ciri climbed off the chair and put her hands around his ear, then whispered.

"I think he'd like that too."

Geralt looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a silent question in his gaze.

"What? I have my ways of finding out things!"

" _ Cirilla _ ."

"Uh-oh. Full name. Am I in trouble?"

"Depends on what you did."

Ciri held his gaze for a while, then huffed and threw her hands in the air.

"Fine! I told Julian he should ask you to marry him on Valentine's Day and he got all flustered about it. That's how I know."

Geralt shook his head and ran a hand through his milk-white hair. 

"Ciri. Life isn't a movie."

"That's what Julian said. That marriage is a serious matter."

"And he's right."

She paused and looked down at her feet, probably thinking and taking time to organize her thoughts.

"I just want to see you happy, dad."

"You don't think I am?"

"Yeah but … maybe you'd be a bit more if Julian became your husband."

Geralt smiled at her and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"If we ever decide to get married, you will be the first to know."

"I better be!" she suddenly snapped, almost making him roll over with laughter.

* * *

Geralt looked at his reflection in the mirror and huffed, once again undoing what he'd done so far with his hair. He looked a mess.

"Fuck," he muttered.

"No swearing."

He turned around to see Ciri standing in the doorway, an amused look on her face.

"That only applies to you, you know.”

Ciri rolled her eyes and approached him, taking one good look at him.

"You look --"

"Like an old hag?" 

"I was gonna say  _ good _ ."

Geralt wasn't sure he looked good. He certainly looked  _ different _ . He couldn't even remember the last time he'd worn a suit, but the occasion required fancy clothes so he had to make a little sacrifice. Thing is, he had no idea what to do with his hair. It had never been a problem as long as it was out of his face when he worked and ate.

"Want me to help you?" Ciri asked.

She was surely going to do a better job than him, so why not. And clearly she was happy about being involved.

"Sure."

She patted his back and retrieved the box where she kept her hair ties, scrunchies and bobby pins and placed it nearby. Then she just stared at him as if waiting for something.

"Yeah, uh … you're gonna have to sit down, dad. Can't really reach your hair if you stand," she told him after a bit.

Geralt felt stupid for not thinking about it at first. He grabbed a stool from nearby and sat on it. Soon, he felt Ciri gently combing his hair as she hummed a song he immediately recognized as one of Julian's. It was relaxing, but it didn't last long.

"Done!"

Geralt stood from the stool and looked once again in the mirror. His hair was now tied in a low, tight bun. 

"Like it?" Ciri asked, sounding hopeful.

"It's ... nice, thanks Ciri."

She took another look at her work, then nodded to herself, clearly pleased with it.

"Anyway, you're early. Julian's changed clothes like four times now. He still doesn't look anywhere near ready."

Geralt simply shrugged with a smile on his lips. He'd been long enough with him to know how much he cared about his appearance.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. Julian put on his robe and went to open it. He'd kind of expected it to be Geralt. What he had not expected was to see him looking like  _ that _ . He was simply stunning: his dark grey suit was rather tight on his well-muscled body and the few buttons left open on his black shirt revealed a tiny piece of pale skin.

"Julian?"

Only in that moment he realized he'd been staring. He even had his mouth slightly open.

"Geralt you … you look amazing."

"Huh … thanks. You look … amazing, too."

Julian laughed. Geralt didn't really know how to take a compliment and always tried to deflect it whenever he received one.

"I'm in my robe."

"Still handsome."

He caressed his cheek then walked back to the bed, where he sat with a sigh. Geralt soon joined him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah."

"No need to be. You'll charm them, like you always do."

He couldn't help but smile. He always said he wasn't good with words, but in all the years he'd been with Geralt, he'd never found someone as understanding.

He took his hand and stroked its back with his thumb. 

"Thanks for coming with me. I know how much you despise fancy events like this."

"I know how important this is to you."

Julian nodded. 

He'd been duetting with his old, dear friend Essi Daven in smaller theaters around town. Clearly their concerts had grabbed the attention of some important artistic directors who had invited him over dinner to offer him a job as lead singer. It had been his childhood dream to sing in the biggest theatres, but he was also terrified he would not make a good impression and not get the job. That was the main reason why he'd asked Geralt to come along, so he could have someone who supported him.

That and … well, he had been thinking a lot about what Cirilla had told him about marriage and in the end he decided it was a good time to propose to Geralt. They had been together for almost ten years … they were already a family, they only had to make it  _ official _ .

"Come on, get dressed, you don't want to be late," Geralt said, squeezing his shoulder.

"What do you think? The night blue suit or the burgundy one?"

"The what?"

"Burgundy," he repeated, pointing at said suit he'd laid on the bed earlier.

"That's red."

"You really don't wanna have this conversation right now."

* * *

They were walking side by side, holding hands. It had been a perfect night and Julian was over the moon. He got the job. He still couldn't believe it and it felt like one of his many dreams, one from which he was afraid to wake up. 

"You've been smiling ever since we left the restaurant," Geralt observed and Julian didn't miss the amusement in his tone. "I'm proud of you. I knew they would love you."

Julian felt his cheeks become hotter and, probably, redder. He loved to be praised and appreciated, but when it came from Geralt, it was a whole different deal.

"Thank you … and for coming, too. It was nice having you there."

Geralt made a small gesture with his hand as if to say it hadn't been a big deal. Julian knew it was, though, and he was thankful he'd set aside his dislike of fancy places only for his sake.

He got the job of his dreams … what more perfect time to propose to the man of his dreams? He certainly didn't want to do it in the middle of a street, though, and as they passed a familiar road, he suddenly had an idea pop in his mind. 

"Hey, remember that nice park by the bridge? The one we went to in one of our very first dates? Shouldn't it be close by?"

Geralt seemed to think for a bit, quickly taking a look of his surroundings. "Yeah, it's not far."

"What if we went there? Just for a little while, I know you have work in the morning …"

"Alright, let's go."

The park was quiet even if it wasn't late. 

They'd reached a secluded place and sat on a bench, Geralt holding him close with an arm around his shoulders. Julian had taken his other hand in both of his.

They had been silent, up until Julian managed to work up the courage to propose.

He straightened on the bench and stared at Geralt.

"I have to tell you something."

He gained his attention and he took both of his hands, holding them tightly.

"When I first met you in that bar … I honestly thought we weren't going to be anything serious. We are two very different people, who would have thought we could last this long?"

Geralt laughed lightly and Julian followed soon, feeling part of his tension dissolve.

"Every day I … I find myself thankful for that evening. For having chosen to approach that brooding stranger in the corner who definitely wasn't looking for company."

Geralt nodded with a smile, probably remembering that day as well as Julian did.

"We've been together so many years, I really can't picture my life without you in it. You've made it richer and happier. You gave me a family, a sense of belonging."

Julian looked down at their joined hands, then freed one of his hands to take a small box from his pocket. 

"Geralt … you're my greatest friend, my partner in life and now … I want to ask you … will you do me the honor to become my husband?"

He quickly opened the little box to reveal a silver ring. It was a wide band, simple in design, but very elegant. He knew Geralt wasn't really the jewelry type, but the moment he'd seen the ring, he'd known it would have been perfect for him.

Geralt watched him and the box with his eyes slightly wider than usual. Then he began to laugh.

Julian furrowed his brows. "What's so funny?"

He watched him as he reached for his pocket and took out another small box, very similar to his one.

"No way!" Julian gasped, shocked. "Is that …?"

"Yeah. It is," Geralt said with a small smile.

"But … how did you … ? When?"

"I bought it a few weeks ago. I was waiting for the right moment."

Julian literally threw himself at Geralt and hugged him with all his strength. "I love you so, so much!" he muttered, voice breaking a little.

“Love you, too,” Geralt whispered in his ear as his hand run through his hair and Julian made himself even smaller in his arms. Until curiosity took the better of him and he gently pushed Geralt away.

"Can I see it?"

"Of course, it's yours … I mean, if you want it."

Julian laughed. "Of course I want it, you big idiot!"

"That hurt," Geralt joked.

He opened the box and showed him the ring. Julian put both hands in front of his mouth. It was a beautiful, white gold ring with a small diamond, with rose gold leaves engraved on it.

"Are you kidding me? It's …  _ beautiful _ !"

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure. I thought maybe it was a bit over the top."

"Oh, dear," Julian laughed. " _ Over the top  _ is the way to go when it comes to me. Thought you'd learned it after all these years."

"Just one more thing before you can have it. Will y--" Geralt began. 

"Yes, Geralt, I will marry you!" Julian replied enthusiastically, without waiting.

Geralt took his hand gently and slid the ring on his finger. Once he was done, Julian admired it for a bit before doing the same with Geralt's. 

It was when he felt his warm hand on his face that he realized he was crying.

"You okay?" Geralt asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, yeah I … I'm just really, really happy."

Geralt gave him a small smile, then kissed his forehead sweetly. Julian was sure no man could be as happy as he was in that moment.

* * *

Ciri walked in the kitchen in her pajamas, hair messy, throwing herself rather ungracefully on the first empty chair she came across.

"Look who honors us with her presence this morning!" Julian joked.

"Couldn't let you two eat all the pancakes."

Geralt scoffed and shook his head as he drank his coffee. Julian, singing a happy tune, served her a few pancakes and added a generous amount of syrup.

Ciri squinted at him. "Why are you so cheerful?"

"Got the job as lead singer," Geralt answered.

The girl dropped the fork she'd been holding and looked at him with her mouth wide open.

"When were you going to tell me?!"

"After breakfast," Julian said, shrugging.

"That and another thing," Geralt added.

"Oh my god, what is it? Don't keep me waiting! Is one of you sick?! Oh no, you're breaking up for the sake of Julian's career!"

Julian smirked and showed her the hand with the brand new engagement ring.

"Quite the opposite …" he said, dreamily.

Ciri let out such a loud squeal that Geralt almost spilled coffee on himself. Then she abruptly stood up from the chair, gesturing wildly as she spoke.

"When's the wedding!? Spring? Summer? Is one of you going to wear white!? Can I bring the rings? Is grandpa going to walk dad down the aisle?! Who is g--"

"Slow down, Ciri!" Geralt said, amused by her joy.

Julian laughed and hugged her, placing a kiss on top of her tousled head. He felt so happy he was afraid his poor heart couldn't take it.

“Don’t worry, Ciri, you’re gonna help us plan everything.”

“Yeah, I better!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!  
> if you liked my fic, consider leaving kudos and/or comments! feedback is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
